KuruGiro The First Time
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Giroro got drunk but what happend the night before? plus someone is jealouse. Okay just to put this out here, this was one of the first fanfics I had EVER WRITTEN. It is weeaboo-ish and I am embarrassed by it, if I get another review on how terrible it is I'm going to punch you in the ovaries. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Giroro sat back down on the bench he had to clear his head. When he woke up this morning he was in Kururu's lab. The previouse night was coming back to him now. He was at a party... yes the plantoon was there... oh yeah it was Kururu's birthday thats it, even though Kururu didn't want to celebrate it he still came to his own party. "Yeah that party was fun...... but i can't remember a thing on what happend....what did happen?"

The previouse night was as it says above Kururu birthday party, now we all know about Kururu's little crush now don't we? Well i will explain anyway, Kururu's got this little thing for Giroro Gocho and i think last night it came out in the open... but Giroro doesn't know that.

"Maybe if i do some training i might remember"Giroro tells himself. He gets up and starts to wander off to the secretbase training room. As he walked past the kitchen he see Natsumi cooking that nights tea. "Hey Giroro" came Natsumi's voice "N-Natsumi"Giroro stutterd

"what the hell actually happend last night?" Asked Natsumi curiously

"l-l-last night?"

"yeah you and Kururu seemed to be getting on perticually well"

"we did ? i will ask him about that" Suddenly Giroro rememberd something of the previous night he was drunk and he and Kururu were chatting and..."oh god no....i did'nt" Giroro heart was pounding he had to find Kururu and fast he started to run faster and faster sweat was trickling down his face and his breathing was getting faster. he started to panic "GOD NO ... I COULDN'T OF ... COULD I?"

Kururu was in his lab at this time inventing something for Keroro asual. He was thinking about the previous night with Giroro he grinned at himself, he was naughty wasn't he?,the night went swell, they started talking then Giroro got drunk "ku ku ku kuuuu... he's soo cute when he's drunk". Kururu then took Giroro for a ride all night, it was like a dream come true for Kururu.

"KURURU !!!" Giroro burst through the lab door panic in his face but anger in his analized him, he was sweating and panting obviously he'd been running "what is it Giroro Gocho? Why are you here?" Kururu asked menecingly his evil eyes looking at starts to breathe properly now and walks over to Kururu who's sitting in his lab chair."uhh...umm...What excatly happend last night because i think i got abit drunk and-"Kururu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek"want me to remind you" both of them are now blushing Kururu not soo much but Giroro... well lets just say he's gone a different shade of red shall we "w-we didn't... you know... do it did we?Giroro asked awkerdly Kururu just glanced at him " oh yeah you road me to keron and back Ku Ku Ku Kuuu..." he grinned. Giroro was speechless how could he have done that? his soliders pride just went down "and does anybody eles know... besides you and me?"Giroro was now really uncomfortable "don't worry noone eles knows...unless you want them to of course Ku Ku Ku Kuuuu..." Kururu replied. " DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT IT !!!" Giroro flashed a warning at Kururu

Suddenly Giroro had a flash back... yes now he rememberd last night perfectably well, he had got chatting with Kururu about some random crap, probebly about some guns and stuff, then Kururu whisperd something into Giroro's ear then they left the room HAND IN HAND !!! Giroro must have been pretty drunk then not to have rememberd that god what was he back to the story, they went to Kururu's room/lab suddenly Giroro pushes Kururu onto his bed they start to kiss lightley passion running through them like a flame. The passion grows soon they are making love, panting steadly they go on throught the night...thats all giroro could remember, he felt sick with himself and even worse it was with Kururu, Kururu who he was supposed to hate but for some reason he sorta of wanted to be with Kururu all the was this feeling ... i couldn't be love ... could it.

Giroro then did something he would of never of thought about doing he faces Kururu, Puts his warm hands on Kururus cheeks, presses his lips to Kururu's and gives him a kiss. Their tounges exchange Giroro thought of what he was doing this wasn't him he should pull away but his body was telling he wanted more. They stopped, both broke away, Giroro sat on the floor and just stared into Kururu's eyes, Kururu stared back. A gripping sensation was going through them. Even though it was wrong it felt soo good like they needed to be with eachother. Kururu stood up slowly and stroded over to his bed and sat back down. He started patting the space next to him, signaling for Giroro to sit next to him. Giroro got up hesitantly he walked over to Kururu and sat next to him. Giroro broke the silence "what happens now"

"i don't know Giroro Gocho... Ku Ku Ku ... What do you want to happen?" came Kururu's voice. Giroro though about this for a moment, what did he want? did he want Kururu or just love? "well we must keep this to ourselves we don't know what will happen if this gets out" Kururu kuku'd in silence continued, Suddenly Keroro bursts through the door "KURURU!!! ... Giroro? what are you doing here?"Keroro asked curiously he wanted to know now because it rare that Kururu and Giroro ever get along with eachother "i was just ... well....uh - he was asking to make him something okey" Kururu interupted Giroro "ahh okey well i will come back later since your busy" keroro called out (he was on the otherside of the room) the door closed, they were alone again. they looked at eachother Giroro blushed again Kururu blushed aswell"well im gonna go to bed now Giroro Gocho you may stay or leave kukuku...." Kururu went to the other side of the bed and got in, Giroro decided he wanted to stay with Kururu so unexpectally he got in aswell "i think i might stay Kururu" Giroro told him. They cuddled together like they could never be seperated Giroro's heart was racing he did love Kururu and there was no dening it. They both soon fell asleep hand in hand, heads together like a true couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Kururu woke up, blinked then sat up he looked around his room,nothing had changed"wonder where Gi-" he stopped and grinned next to him in his bed was Giroro Gocho "guess he wanted to stay then" Kururu mummbled to himself so not to wake the sleeping Giroro. "He sleeps like and Angel" Kururu thought to stired in his sleep"err... Garuru piss off thats mine..err..." Kururu Kuku'd to himself that was amusing Giroro was talking in his sleep, soo cute. Kururu got out of the bed and wandered back to his lab chair, he'd better get on and do something before the others got suspisious, if they new about Giroro and him...well lets just say it wouldn't go down hours passed when Giroro finally woke up, first he was shocked how did he end up in Kururu's room then he rememberd Giroro looked round he spotted Kururu on his computer, probebly making some sort of weird design for a invasion weapon."Kururu..." Giroro said sleeply, Kururu span round "your finally awake its been ages Kukuku...."Kururu looked at Giroro obseverd him really he was obviously still tired, his eyes were half closed and he smelt of the bed covers [which smelt of curry]"i better get back to my tent before people come looking for me"Giroro finally said Kururu nodded his agreement. Giroro stood up and slowly walked over to Kururu and gave him a kiss on the cheek " see ya later then" he then walked out, Kururu was speechless...for once.

Giroro sat on the brick outside his tent. What was these emotions he was feeling, every time he was around Kururu his heart stopped, he would start to sweat and his mouth would go dry. Could it be he loved Kururu? did he want to be with him? if so does he feel the same way?. While Giroro was zoning out Natsumi walked out into the back garden "soo where have you been the past couple of hours then?"Giroro suddenly snapped back to normal "s-sorry i didn't hear you " he said still staring at the fire he made."well where have you been last time i saw you, you were going to Kururu's to ask him something" Natsumi sat down beside Giroro, He blushed, "i've been around" he finally said he started to blush a deeper red, how could he tell the girl of his dreams that he might be gay ,no the truth must never come out, he just hoped Kururu thought the same way.

Kururu was thinking to himself again, thinking about him and Giroro, did Giroro like him? di dhe like him like he liked Giroro? why must things be complicated? so i do love Giroro, but how do i tell him that? great now im all confused. He stopped working and started to relax alittle it was okay he wasn't gonna tell anyone about him and Giroro, if he did the others will freak out, he had a reputation to keep and so did Giroro. Kururu got up he walked over to the cuboreds in the lab, he opend the middle top one...and...pulled out a curry packet " maybe some curry will calm my nerves" he said to himself. He put the curry on and waited. He was sweating, it wasn't hot in his lab, then he relized he was still thinking of Giroro!. He shook his head "what should i do?"

The night was silent all through the secret base the only thing to be herd was the slight noise of panting getting faster and faster the sounds of quiet voices drifts throught the noise is coming from Kururu's lab...


	3. Chapter 3

Two keronians were making love that night, it was a night of passion and romance. Their skin colours clashed as they put their hands together.A rush of love like electricity went through them as they started to get faster and faster. As they kissed love and romance filled the air. They were hot and sweaty but they didnt stop. This was their alone time and noone could stop them. Their lips parted for breath then enclosed on eachother again. They exchanged tounges and started to get faster again but soon going slower as if they were to stop ...

The night had been magic Giroro woke up in the lab again next to Kururu... he was still sleeping, cute, Kururu stirred "Kukukukukuuuuu..." .Giroro chuckled to himself silently his laugh was soo sexy, he really did love Kururu but how should he tell him i mean im sure Kururu doesn't love me does he?. Giroro took this time of thinking to observe Kururu's lab. The first thing he noticed was of course the really BIG computer of the far wall of the room opposite the door, his eyes moved lowley to the left a big door with Storage written on it was there Giroro sat there curious and scared of what lied behind that door. He was tempted to go in but...yeah he didn't think Kururu would like it. Opposite the door was...A Bathroom? why the hell is there a bathroom. This took Giroro awhile to realise that Kururu hardly left his lab and well... even keronians have to go to the bathroom. At that moment Giroro got out of the bed walked shakily over to the bathroom opend the door and went in...

Kururu woke up to the sound of the shower going, he opend his eyes and put his glasses on, looked around the room then to his side Giroro wasn't in the bed... he must be in the shower Kururu thought to himself. Last night was heaven for Kururu he'd never enjoyed so much as a night like last night "i do love him" Kururu mumbled to himself " but how do i tell him?". Kururu sat there for a moment wondering what he should do, didn't take him long to realise that the shower had stopped. Out came Giroro Gocho, towel around his waist (hiding what to be honest) he blushed as he looked at Kururu, he looked hanging. He stood there for a moment hesitantly, Kururu looked back at him then blushed but he didn't know why, why was he blushing. was it because he looked terrible? or was it because the towel around Giroro's waist..well you could see alot. Kururu sat their and stared."kukukuuu.... its big!" this took Giroro a while to figure out what he was talking about when he suddenly noticed that the towel he was wearing was no longer there. He went scarlet " kukukuku... no point hiding it... i've seen it before kukukukuku..." Kururu said he was giggling like a school girl. Giroro thought about this for a minute, grabbed the towel and put it back around his waist "but still... what if someone walked in" Giroro replied giving Kururu a quick kiss on the cheek "that would be bad" Giroro mumbled "good point"Kururu laid back on the bed and relaxed, the place was silent, then Kururu broke it " Giroro senpi ... h-h-how do you feel?" he asked, this was quite sudden for Giroro, he was suddenly tensed. "h-honestly im not sure y-y-you see i have this feeling for you and ..." Giroro was shaking now was this the time he was going to addmit his feelings for Kururu. " i see.. well i have this special sorta.. feeling... for you too..." Kururu addmited he was feeling weird what was this feeling?. They were both silent again, this time Giroro broke the silence he grabbed Kururus hand " Kururu ... i-i-i think i-i-i l-l-love you" it came as a whisper, Kururu looked at him, Giroro looked away, he was blushing again. "i-i-i feel the same way to" Kururu whisperd back. They both looked at eachother blushing like hell, they drew closer going for another kiss, their lips fell to each other, they exchanged tounges, passion was all around again ... " KURURU!!!...."


	4. Chapter 4

They broke apart and turned around towards the door, both their hearts beating like drums, in the middle of the doorway stood a figure. His face looked at them, horror writen all over it, his blue body went tense he stiffend from head to toes. Tears were in his round blue eyes"G-G-Giroro Kun .... K-K-Kururu kun..." he ran from the room "DORORO !!! " Giroro shouted after him "shit we need to stop him" Giroro cursed "he'll tell the others if we don't" "you follow him i'll track him down"Kururu orderd walking to his lab chair "we need to stop him and your a faster runner than me"Giroro looked at Kururu ran over to him, spun him round and pushed his lips to Kururu's, Kururu wrapped his arms around Giroro's neck and pushed back Giroro held his waist for support. Kururu broke free and hugged him Giroro hugged him back " you better get running" Kururu whisperd in his ear Giroro pulled back, he nodded turned around and started to run.

Dororo didn't stop running he couldn't believe what he just saw"... it couldnt be ...it just couldnt be my Giroro kun". He ran all the way to Nishawa tower his favourite looking spot. He stood there for awhile thinking to himself tears running down his face, he was shaking. Why Kururu? Why not him? "why Giroro kun why" Dororo said to himself he was really 'd always loved Giroro ever since they were kids "why couldnt you love me instead.. why must you love him?" Dororo sat down against the center pole, he put his head in his hands "what should i do?"

Giroro ran as fast as he could through the base rounding corner after corner. He was getting tierd quickly but he wouldnt stop he had to find Dororo" where is he" Giroro muttered to himself "He's at Nishawa tower" came a familiar voice, "Kururu!" Giroro pushed the side of his cap to his ear "are you sure he's there cause if he aint then...well i'll think of a punishment for you"Giroro joked " Kukuku... we'll talk about that punishment later Kukukuku... anyway who's the brainac here, me, i thought so, trust me Kukukuku...."Kururu laughed "looks like we manage to make jokes in a serious matter" Giroro chuckled at him, he soon took the matter seriously though " Kururu could you send me my wing pack so i can get there faster please " Giroro asked he wanted to get to Dororo fast if he didnt then god knows what might anough his wing pack was on his back"Here i go" and he was off smoke blocking the hallway poor Tamama was on his way to Keroro when Giroro went right into him knocking him out "whoa what was that?"Tamama soon lost consious.

Kururu sat in his lab chair, typing away on his keybored, several screens popped up, all camera shots, one of Giroro flying swiftly through the base and into the sky, another on Tamama who just lost consious "must send out a medic robot for him"Kururu started to type again then looked at the final screen, the screen watching Dororo...What was his problem? did i take his Giroro away? Kururu stared hard at the screen but soon looked away, he was starting to get a put his head in his hands, When did this all get out of hand? all he wanted to do was... just to...be with Giroro... Kururu looked back at the screen of Giroro flying "man he's dreamy" Kururu thought to himself "i-i-i just want him to hold me right now, i want to smell his skin, touch his face, just be with him forever.. and now he's flying through the sky to... someone eles..."Kururu got lost in his thoughts thinking of Giroro.


	5. Chapter 5

Dororo was still thinking to himself when Giroro arrived at the top of Nishawa Tower "Dororo whats wrong?, why did you freakout back there?" Giroro asked his friend. Dororo looked up, he was still crying "can i ask you something Giroro kun?"Dororo spoke

"sure... i guess"Giroro was feeling uneasy now. He'd never seem Dororo act like this even when they were tadpoles. Giroro felt abit sorry for Dororo, he sat down next to Dororo and tried to comfort him by putting his arm around him " Giroro kun what do you see in Kururu kun?"Dororo asked, Giroro moved back abit shock with this question "Dororo why woul-"

"Giroro kun that is not the answer to my question, now please answer my question"Dororo interupted him "well i love Kururu he's ... different to other people ... he makes me feel... right..." Giroro whisperd why was he asking him this? what was the big deal? then it struck him like lightning. Giroro started to sweat " Dororo are you jealouse of Kururu?" came Giroro's voice, Dororo suddenly went tense, he didnt answer Giroro "thats it isnt it Dororo, why are you so jealouse? "

"you don't get it Giroro kun do you? you cant understand my feelings for you, when i saw you with Kururu kun.. i-i-i was just soo..."Dororo put his head in his hands and started to cry again "Dororo look i dont love you like that.. you see i love you like... my own flesh and blood, you've always been my best friend... i could never see you like that" Giroro told him still trying to comfort him, Dororo pushed him away, he'd stopped crying "why cant you love me instead? why do you love him more?" his voice was suddenly harsh "i'll get him and show him pain, the pain i feel"

"DORORO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Giroro shouted at him, he was about to grab him when a poof of smoke came out of nowhere and Dororo had vanished, in his place was a note

"Im gonna KILL him" Giroro spoke as he read it. Panic suddenly over took him, he had to get back, he took a few steps back, ran for the edge of the tower and jumped, his wing pack kicked into gear and he started flying again, he started to fly faster than lightning back to the hinata house,he was in a state of panic. He could never hurt Dororo but if he even laid one scratch on Kururu .... Giroro didn't want to think about it, he had to get back to Kururu " i hope im not too late"

Kururu herd all, he sat there moitionless, Dororo hated him ... for loving someone?... Kururu knew he had to run becuase Dororo was going to kill him but his body wouldnt move, he felt hot and clamy, he started to struggle to breathe "w-w-whats going one? i-i-i can't breathe" Kururu manage to stand up, he was panicing, he started to shake violently, he fell to the floor, his breathing was getting harder by the second, he curled into a ball "Giroro ... help... me" Kururu slumps down onto the floor, he looses concious.

Giroro arrived at the hinata household, panting and sweating he ran in through the door, heading for the secret base, "shit i have to go through Keroro's room, what if he asks what im doing? how will i tell him Dororo has lost his screws and gone on a rampage to kill my only secret love Kururu?". Giroro was lucky turns out Keroro was nowhere to be seen, he opend the fridge door to the secret base, the pink swirly vortex pulled him in, the door slowly close behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Giroro got to the lab at a tremendous speed, hoping Kururu would be okay. The doors opened, it was pitch black, the lights had gone, Giroro started to panic "KURURU" he shouted "KURURU WHERE ARE YOU?" "uugghhnnn" he herd a moan he carefully walked forward, he fell flat on his face, he landed in something wet, he then felt something tugging at his leg, "G-Giro..." a voice trailed off, it was easlie recognisalble."Kururu" Giroro cried, he soon found the yellow keronians head and paced it on his lap, stroking the cheeks of his lover. "kururu ..." Tears formed in Giroro's eyes sliding down his face, dropping off onto the cheeks of the inventor "G-Giroro ... A-Are you crying?" Kururu whisperd, cringing from the pain running through his body, he nuzzled into Giroro's body, wanting be closer to him. they stayed there for awhile, Kururu could feel himself loosing concious but he tried soo hard to stay awake "Giroro ... am i.... i am dying" Giroro looked at him "i-i-i dont know ... Kururu". Giroro wanted to get Kururu out of the lab but he couldn't move him , afraid of hurting him more "Kururu ... i-i-i'm sorry ... i-i-i couldn't protect you" Giroro started to cry alittle more. Kururu looked at him again "don't worry it isnt your fault, its mine ... i-i-i shouldnt of had you"

"w-w-what are you saying ... i-i-i would ... don't say that, its not your fault that Dororo is jealouse that i love you, more than him"

"do you mean that?" Kururu cringed again,

"of course i do, why would you think i didn't?"

Kururu suddenly went limp, "Kururu... Kururu....KURURU, OH GOD DON'T DIE PLEASE" Giroro begged and held Kururu's body closer "...please..."he whisperd, Kururu breathed a heavey breath, he was still unconciouse.

Dororo couldn't see but herd every word of this, his anger running through him faster than evey, rage building itself from bricks of hatered, he just wanted the inventor to die quickly. Dororo put up a small candle and walked towards his comerads, silently as ever. Giroro looked up and saw Dororo, then looked down at Kururu, he gasped in horror at the state of Kururu, his Glasses were broken and blood was dripping down from where the glass had struck his eyes, his body was crumpled and broken, blood was pouring from his stomach which he was clutching. "w-w-what happend?, w-w-what did he do to you?" Giroro cried clutching Kururu closer to him. "i only gave him alittle bit of pain" came Dororo's voice from the otherside of the room. He was holding a candle, the only sorce of light and his katana, coverd in looked at him, raised his hand in the air and materilized a gun "Dororo come any closer and i will shoot you" Giroro spoke lowly, Dororo snickerd under his mask "will you shoot your only childhood friend, Giroro?" Giroro stared at him "a real friend wouldnt make kill his mates lover"

"oh but i didn't kill him, look he's still alive, isnt he ?" Dororo grinned, he could see the fear in Giroro's eyes. Giroro looked back at Kururu, he looked past the glasses and into the inventors eyes, Kururu looked back, but soon cringed again in pain. "what did you do to him Dororo?" Giroro asked him dryly "not much, when i got here he was already on the floor, so i just chucked him about with my katana" Dororo looked at him sheepishly. Giroro looked at him he knew he couldn't hurt Dororo, even if he wanted to, Dororo was like a brother to him. Giroro threw the gun down "can you do me a favour ... Dororo?" Giroro asked him, Dororo looked at him suspision in his ble eyes "what kind of favour?"

"not a big one its just..." he looked down at Kururu "when Kururu dies .... c-c-could you kill me after?" Dororo stumbled back , his Giroro-kun wanted to die if the yellow basterd did?!, how could he think like that, how dare he love Kururu more than him. Dororo gripped his katana, fury running through him, he couldn't take this nonsence anymore, he ran, he ran at them, katana raised high he lunged at them suddenly "TAMAMA INMPACT" a ray of light and jealousy hit Dororo sending him into the opposite wall, falling unconsiouse. Giroro looked up, he saw Tamama standing there in his jealousy state, smoke was all around him, he'd obviously broke the door down, "Tamama niheto, please calm down now" Tamama snapped out of it soon enough. A figure came out of the smoke his green skin was all shiney and his yellow cap had finally setteld down "K-K-Keroro ... " Giroro's voice trailed off as Keroro Gunso enterd the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Giroro sat there in silence, he was tierd and worried. It had been a week since Dororo's attack on Kururu and Kururu was still in hospital, asleep. Giroro rememberd the last few days , how Keroro had saved him from Dororo till this very moment. The hospital was quiet Giroro was the only visitor, the only one who came and saw Kururu everyday but Keroro didn't know that. Giroro's eyes started to droop again, he was determind to stay up, if he could help it. A nurse came in, she saw Giroro nodding off, she felt alot of pity and sorrow for him, she left the room. to soon enter again with a pillow and some coffee "This is for you Giroro-kun, i'm sure he'll be fine" the nurse spoke sweetly. Giroro looked up at her "thank you" as he grabbed the pillow and coffee, the nurse just nodded and started to check on Kururu's bandages, heart rate and breathing rhythm. When she left Giroro started to drink the coffee, it was bitter but sweet in his mouth, he started to feel anothers presence but every time he looked round noone was sat in the chair (which was propted up towards Kururu's bedside)he pulled his legs up to his chest and looked at the mangled yellow keronian, longing for him to wake up. Giroro missed him, started to wonder if he would ever wake soon nodded off, his head on his arms, on Kururu's bed side.

Kururu woke up, he saw nothing, it was dark, he started to panic, he tried to feel his surroundings all he felt was sheets,quilts and .... "G-G-Giroro"he tried to speak but his voice felt like he was on fire. "G-G-Giroro" he cried more loudly, this time Giroro woke up "KURURU" Giroro cried hugging the keronian. "Giroro why can't i see anything" Kururu asked quietly. Giroro looked at him, tears forming in his eyes, "Giroro are you still there, Giroro im scared" Kururu started to whimper , the tears hurting his face "Giroro is this perminant?"

"im still here, dont worry, i'll never leave you again... i promise and no your eyes will get better" Giroro spoke softly still holding his lover. Kururu wanted to hug him back but his arms were in bandages and hurt when he moved them. "Kururu don't move please, just rest you'll be out soon and then..." Giroro trailed off "what about the platoon, do they know?" Kururu asked panicly "no, no they don't know ... i made an something up on why i was their and Dororo went out of control"

"what did you say?"

"i said you were testing stuff on me and Dororo and Dororo went out of control and started to beat the crap out of you"

"kukuku...." Kururu let out a slight laugh "sounds like something that would happen if me and you weren't messing around"

Giroro let out a chuckle "true ... so very true".

They were silent for awhile, Giroro broke away from Kururu "Giroro, Giroro don't leave me " Kururu started to panic "don't worry, i said i'll never leave you,you just need to get some sleep okay" Kururu did alittle nod and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Giroro sat back down, he was glad Kururu was awake but he really needed to get some rest otherwise he would never get felt a presence again this time he turned round and saw a green keronian looking at him, his eyes soft, mouth grinning. Giroro looked back at him how long had he been there?. "dont worry i wont tell, but you should of told me earlier" Keroro spoke cooly, he wasn't freaking out?

"what was i supposed to tell you, sorry Keroro but me and the Soucho were screwing eachother, you would of freaked out" Giroro sarcastically spat at him, he was pissed now "so what did you come here for then, other than rub it in my face"

"no need to be harsh Giroro Gocho, like i said im not ganna tell anyone about this"

"why, what you hiding, Keroro you cant lie to me, i know when your lieing"

"well mating someone of the same sex is not really unusual in the army, you haven't been getting anything since we left right"

"whats this got to to with anything?"Giroro was getting anoyed now, why did Keroro want to know about his sexlife?.

"look Giroro all im saying is you don't need to hide your relationship with him, we all know its hard to find love especially when your not at home, which reminds me why was Dororo there?"

"you should ask Dororo that ... i dont think he wants me to tell you" Giroro spoke slowly.

A few minutes had passed, Keroro started to walk towards another chair on the otherside of the room. They both sat there, speechless , Giroro soon broke the silence "soo we know about my sexlife ... what about you?" he grinned, this shoud be intresting.

Keroro frowned he didn't really want to answer this "ahhh Giroro Gocho you don't really-"

"oh yes i do or haven't you been getting any?"

Keroro started to sweat "well i-i've been with ..." he sighed "me and Tamama have been spending more quality time together" he sighed again, he expected the weapon specialist to be speechless but when he looked up, Giroro looked perfectly normal "y-your not shocked" Keroro asked quizzically "no, not really, i knew Tamama had a crush on you ... but i thought you had a crush on Pururu" Giroro told him cooley

"yeah well Pururu is with your brother so yeah ... Tamama makes me feel special"

"well im glad to here that, felt sorry for the poor tadpole Mois was always in the ..." Giroro stopped, Kururu had now woken up in total shock "MOIS WHERE !!!" Kururu cried trying to see when he couldn't, Giroro grabbed his hand "Don't worry she's not here" Kururu relaxed well what a relife" Giroro chuckled at him "Don't know why you don't like her ... she's soo nice to us" Giroro asked him, Giroro looked at Keroro and gave him the signal to leave him and Kururu alone. Keroro got the message and left silently so not to worry Kururu. "Does he know?" Kururu spoke, this startled Giroro "h-h-how d-did y-you ... wernt you asleep" Giroro stutterd "Kukuku... i couldn't sleep" Kururu chuckled "so your not dead yet?" both Keronians turned round, in the doorway stood him "D-Dororo ..." Kururu whispherd


	8. Chapter 8

"Giroro, Giroro he's here, isn't he?, Giroro don't let him hurt me please" Kururu cried, cowering on his bed, he sounded so fragile. Giroro jumped out of his seat, he grabbed Kururu's shaking hand, cuddling into him, Kururu cuddled back. Giroro glared at Dororo what was he doing here?. Dororo walked slowley over to them, he sighed "i was hoping he'd died, i guess not everyone could get their way" he sighed again. Giroro just stood there trying to comfort Kururu "why are you here Dororo?, how could you show your face to me and Kururu?" Giroro asked him, his voice low almost in a growel. Dororo stood there for a moment, letting the silence drift in, the only sounds were coming from the telephone rings and the coughing of the other patients. Dororo looked at Giroro "even after all this your still with him?, why cant you be with me?" Giroro glared at him "Dororo first of all, i will never forgive you for this, you just put the only person who made me feel special in hospital, and secondly, i SAW you as a brother, but even Garuru wouldn't do this, i dont know how to look at you now" Giroro spat at him. Kururu was still shaking, Giroro stroked his cheek, trying to soothe him as much as possible. Dororo sighed, how could he explain, that he had a burning hatred for Kururu, because Giroro loved him more, how he wished for that love could be his. Kururu found his voice "w-w-why?, w-w-why couldn't you l-l-let me be with G-G-Giroro-senpi?, i-i-i can't help my f-f-feelings" Kururu stutterd out of his mouth, closley cuddling back into Giroro, tears streaming down his face, burning is bleeding eyes. "im not here to hurt you again, Kururu-kun, only to say, im not sorry for what i did, only that i will leave you two alone from now on, i wont lay a finger on Kururu-kun" Dororo looked a Giroro with an apologetic face. Giroro looked at him, sighed, he didn't know what to do, he looked at Kururu, then back at Dororo, "im not going to forgive you Dororo but im willing to let it pass but" Giroro gritted his teeth " if you dare lay a finger on Kururu again" he looked at Kururu " i wont be responsible for my actions ... you have been warned Dororo" Giroro sat on the side of the bed, giving Kururu a better postion to cuddle into him more, he stroked the yellow back of the keronian ever so gentally. Dororo looked at them, guilt and hatred burning through him, his chance will come soon, he turned and went to walk out of the room "Wait" came a weak voice "Dororo im sorry for all your pain, but i could never let Giroro go, i need him with me and im sorry for that" Kururu spoke quietly, he was drifting to sleep again, Giroro kissed his head allowing the scientist to drift nto a slumber. Dororo turned and walked out of the door, tears forming in the back of his eyes, his vision going blurry, there was no otherway he had to do this, he had to jump.

Back in the hospital Kururu was almost completely asleep, he looked up at Giroro,even though e couldn't see he could feel, he was watching the doorway staring straight ahead "Giroro" Kururu whispherd, Giroro looked down at him "hmm" he replied through his teeth, showiing that the Kururu had his attention. Kururu swollowed, his throat as dry, he had to say this " Giroro follow Dororo please" Giroro was taken back by this request. "why ... why would i do that?" Giroro asked him.

"would you do it for me"

"why would you want me to do it?"

"incase Dororo did something stupid"

"why should you be worried, i mean he put you in hospital Kururu, i thin its abit late for apologise" Giroro gritted through his fangs

"yes, as much as i hate him for that but i don't believe in suicide, so would you please follow him"

"what about you?, i cant leave you "

"i'll be fine for a few hours, remember Giroro, Dororo was your best friend, i cant let me come between that, it makes you sad, so i feel sad"

"what makes you think im sad about it"

"the way you sounded when you told him he was like a brother to you, the sound as if your heart was breaking ... please Giroro, go and talk your old friend, before he does anything stupid"

Giroro sighed it was no use, Kururu was right, it was hurting him, the thought of his old friend being lonley killed him, he wanted to make things up with Dororo but look what e'd done to Kururu, his only love, he could of killed him. Giroro looked down at Kururu, his kissed the top of his head "okay if it makes you happy i will go talk to Dororo" Giroro gave it, in returnd Kururu smiled, the smile Giroro loved the most "i'll be right here waiting for you" Kururu shifted lifting himself form Giroror, laying on his back, Giroro got off from the bed, letting go of his Kururu, he walked out of the room "Nurse please make sure he's okay until i get back" the nurse at the desk smiled at him. Giroro walked through the double doors of the hospital cringing at the bright light of the sun, he started to search for Dororo.

Giroro didn't know how long he'd been walking but he'd soon relised he was back on the streets of pekopon (the hospital is located in the market place under pekopon) he soon knew where he was going, to Dororo's favourite place, Nishawa tower. Giroro kept on walking he looked up the tower, his hunch was correct on the top of the tower stood a blue figure. Giroro's eyes widened what was Dororo doing? what was he thinking?. He started to rush up the steps praying he would make it on time. Giroro made it too the top just in the nick of time,he was panting like hell "DORORO" he shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Dororo looked round, he saw him there, looking ... worried? "Giroro-kun ..." Dororo's voice was lost in the wind. Giroro ran up to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Giroro shouted at him "why were you going to jump"he spoke more softly. Dororo stumbled from the edge, falling into Giroro's arms, his legs were all weak, he felt ... loved. Giroro held Dororo in a tight hug "don't scare me like that"

"Giroro-kun w-what are y-y-you doing?" Dororo stutterd

"hugging my best friend, why?" Giroro pulled away holding Dororo's face making Dororo look at him. Dororo felt the tears stream down his face.

"no i mean, why did you stop me from jumping?" Dororo asked tears building up behind his eyes.

"what do you mean?, of course i stopped you, just cause i wont forgive you for hurting Kururu doesnt mean i want you to commit suicide" Giroro told him sternly "your my best friend, your like a brother" Giroro pulled Dororo into another hug. Dororo hugged back, holding onto his friend, never wanting to let go.

Giroro pulled him away, using his thumb to wipe Dororo's tears away. "now i think you better get back for Koyuki, i think she'd might be pretty worried about you" Giroro spoke softly to his friend. Dororo looked at him "no i must go and say a proper apology to Kururu-kun, i did such a terrible thing" Dororo stood up and walked towards the stairs, Giroro followed him, a smile on his face.

"Kururu" came a familer gruff voice. Kururu sat up in his bed, a smile spread across his face. "Kururu i brought Dororo back with me, is that okay" Giroro asked him, his heart stopped waiting for the answer. Kururu just stared infront of himself, he couldnt see but he knew that Dororo wasnt here to harm him "its okay, i dont mind Dororo being here, might be nice to have someone else here, while im asleep" Kururu smiled, showing his signature grin, the one Giroro loved. Dororo stood there akwardly in the doorway, he didnt know what to do. Should he speak? should he just sit down? " Dororo come here please" Kururu's voice broke Dororo's thoughts. Dororo hesitantly walked over to Kururu's bedside. Kururu reached his hand forward, carefully placing it on Dororo's cheek "Giroro could i please have a minute alone with Dororo" Kururu asked Giroro politly. Giroro looked at Kururu for a second, but soon left trusting Kururu to know what he was doing. Dororo watched Giroro leave the room. It fell into complete silence, the only thing that could be herd was Kururu's deep breathing and then he spoke ...

Giroro stood outside the door, worried as hell, could he trust Dororo? of course he could, Dororo was like a brother to him, but still, Dororo was quite unpredictable. Giroro decided to pace himself, it helped him think. "i hope he's okay, shit i cant help but worry" Giroro spoke quietly to himself. minutes passed and it felt like hours. Giroro started to worry, what is going on? "AAHHH" Giroro stood up and fled to the door "Kururu!"


	10. Chapter 10

Giroro burst through the door, only to hault in his tracks, what he saw was not what he'd expected. Dororo was in a chair next to the bed, knees up to his chest covering his eyes which where bloodshot from the tears slowly crawling down his face. He soon realised why, Kururu sat there looking at Giroro now, with out the bandages covering his eyes. Giroro could see the damage to Kururu's eyes, much better than before but still bad. They were swollen and puffy, red and bloodshot, black bruises around the edges, his red puiples staring into nothingness, burning a deep hole in Giroro's heart. Giroro walked over and sat next to Kururu, wrapping his arms around and pulling him into his chest . Giroro stroked his cheek softly "soo you decided to show him the damage huh" Giroro whisperd to him. Kururu looked up still staring into nothingness, he looked like a lost puppy "i think he should of known" Kururu whisperd back snuggling into Giroro. Silence filled the room for what felt like ages, Dororo was rocking back and forth, pictures and images running through his head. Giroro and Kururu were now led down on the bed snuggled up and holding eachother close.

Dororo soon broke the silence "i-i-i didn't know the damage w-w-was that bad" he spoke wuietly, he was still shaking, what had he done to the poor Souchou. Dororo felt sick, this feeling of guilt over ran him. "its okay Dororo" he herd Kururu speak "i would have probably done the same if i were you" He let out a small smile.

* * *

It has now been 1 whole year.

Giroro and Kururu sat there together on the couch in the Hinata house

"just think what we've been through" Giroro thought out loud

"what do you mean Kukukuku?" Kururu asked him snuggling into his side

"well now your out of hospital ...." Giroro made his fingers walk up Kururu's arm.

Kururu giggled, slowly getting off the couch, grabbing Giroro hand he started to lead him towards the base. Giroro allowed Kururu to lead him through the base towards the lab. All of a sudden Kururu felt himself being pulled back and was soon wrapped in Giroro's arms and being smotherd by a passionate kiss.

The broke apart to breath, looking into eachothers eyes "c'mon ... lets go" Giroro whisperd into Kururu's ear (do they even have ears 0-0) and they both walked down the corridoor hand in hand.

Dororo sat in his house, it was quiet, peaceful, yet he was sad, he knew he'd lost to Kururu 1 year ago but he still wanted Giroro to be his, but he promised. Koyuki poofed up next to Dororo "Dororo whats wrong?" she sounded so concernd

"nothing Koyuki-dono .... honest" he sighed

Koyuki knew to well that nothing was okay with Dororo, she felt his pain and sadness. To Dororo's surprise Koyuki picked him up and gave him a big lung breaking bear hug.

Dororo knew he couldn't be with Giroro but then again they were like brothers, and that was good enough.


End file.
